A New Addition or Two
by Artemis Antony
Summary: Frank and Nancy are on their honeymoon with joe and Vanessa. However, two Hardys and a Drew always attracts a mystery. The four are stumped with their murder case until a young detective and a furry friend lead them to the solution. When the case is solved, where will she go?
1. Chapter 1

By: Artemis Antony

I do NOT own the anything you recognize in this story. Also, I will post the next chapter if I get at least one review!

* * *

Frank Hardy slowly opened his eyes, trying to fight the sunlight streaming through the window of his hotel room in Cairo, Egypt. For a moment, the detective in him was a little panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings after being held hostage several times throughout his lifetime. All negative thoughts fled him as his eyes settled on the strawberry blond woman sleeping next to him. This woman, Nancy Drew, Nancy Hardy now, actually, was here with him on their honeymoon. They had decided to have their honeymoon in Egypt since their last case in Egypt was a turning point in their relationship. The soft groan and flutter of her eyelids indicated that she, too, was waking up. She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "Morning, Beautiful," he said with a grin. "Good morning yourself," she quipped. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Before the kiss could deepen, there was a loud banging on their bedroom door. "How long are you going to keep Van and me waiting?" Frank's younger brother, Joe, called. Frank rolled his eyes. The double wedding/double honeymoon with his 23 year old brother and his wife, Vanessa Bender, was starting to get a little annoying. "Give us twenty minutes and when I'm done I'll make myself an only child!" Frank replied. "Love you too, big bro," Joe countered as he heard a pillow hit the door where he would have been if it were open and walked away.

Frank and Nancy took turns taking 5 minute showers and got dressed. Even at ten in the morning, Cairo was almost sweltering hot. At breakfast, Nancy and Vanessa talked about all the shopping they were going to do as Frank and Joe groaned and shot themselves with finger guns. "Hopefully we'll get bombed by terrorists before I die of boredom," Joe moaned. "Not funny, Joe!"Nancy snapped. Terrorists were a sore subject after her encounter with one the last time they were in Cairo. Frank banged his head on the table. "Then we get to choose out next activity after that, deal?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Deal," they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm back! I do NOT own anything you recognize in this story. Special thanks to Wendylouwho10 and catlover1033 for my first review and follow. Honestly, before I started writing stories, I had no idea why everyone wanted reviews and follows so badly. Now I know that just knowing that people are reading my stories and not totally hating them is one of the best feelings I've ever experienced. Thank you Wendylouwho10 and catlover1033! You two have made my MONTH!

* * *

At the Bazaar, Nancy and Vanessa did the usual girl shopping routine, look, hate it, put it back. Then, look, love it, look at the price tag, walk away. Joe complained the whole time," You look great, can we go?" Joe asked every time the girls tried something on. Frank, for once, didn't seem to mind. He liked watching Nancy's tall, full figure trying on the different outfits and looking like a goddess every time. "Frank, why are you staring at me?" she asked him. "You know perfectly well why I'm staring at you, Drew. It's because I wanna-," he began. "DUDE! I do not need to hear this!" Joe cried. Vanessa smiled. No matter how old he was, Joe Hardy always seemed to act like a child. "For that, why don't we skip lunch and keep shopping?" she prodded. Joe's eyes got wide as saucers,"No,no,no,no,no!" he said hastily.

Joe quickly led the group to a small diner and the three all had a small bowl of soup and a sandwich. Actually, Joe, being the "growing boy" he said he was had a large bowl of soup and two sandwiches. As they ate Nancy spoke first,"So, you two wanted to choose our next activity. What'll it be?" she asked. "Well, we feel like getting some alcohol into our systems," Joe said with a grin. "That means you want to go to a bar?" Vanessa asked. "Not exactly, we were thinking something a little more sophisticated," Frank chimed in. "Like what?" Nancy asked. "Wine tasting!" Joe said innocently, but his eyes burned with mischief.

* * *

One more follow or review and the next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own anything you recognize here. I'm posting the 3rd chapter because of my review from Spiry (guest). I am loving the fact that my story is being read at all! Love you all! I know it's a little boring right now, but I will do my best to make it more interesting! Also, sorry if my fashion coordinates are wrong, I have no fashion sense!**

* * *

The four newlyweds were in their separate rooms getting ready for their evening at the Pharaoh vineyard. Nancy was in a tight, spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh and a jean jacket that went to just under her ribs. As she bent down to dig her shiny black pumps out of her suitcase, Frank came out of the bathroom and let out a wolf whistle. " You look even more stunning than usual, and that's saying a lot," he said. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," she answered, taking in his black suit and tie. "Wait a second. I'm usually injured, so does that mean that I'm stunning with a black eye?" she asked him. "Definitely," he said, picking her up and setting her on the bed. She held up a hand as he leaned in for a kiss. "Not now. I'd rather wait until we're a little buzzed," she said with a smile. "Good idea," Frank replied and kissed her forehead. "Let's go," he said softly. "But first, take this," Frank said handing her a diamond necklace the same color as her crystal blue eyes. She gasped," Frank, it's beautiful!" she choked out. "I know, but so are you," he said and grinned. "Oh we'll have a good time tonight," she said. "Yeah, wine tasting is pretty fun," he agreed."I meant after," she replied naughtily. Frank now desperately wanted the wine tasting to go by quickly.

* * *

"Van, how do I-. Wow," Joe said as Vanessa appeared in a strapless rose red dress and white wrap. She smiled a Joe gaped at her. "Close your mouth, dear or a bird will fly into it," she teased. Joe shook his head. "You look amazing," he said. "Thanks, so do you," she answered running her hand over the fabric of his navy blue version of Frank's suit. She turned to put on her pearl earrings. "Your shoes don't match your suit," she said. "Yes, they do," Joe argued. "Sweetie, light brown doesn't go with navy blue," she said. "Be a good boy, and I'll be a bad girl later," handing him a pair of black loafers. Joe quickly put them on and saluted," Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

The wines at the Pharaoh vineyard had good aroma, a great balance and sugar and acidity with a bit of fruit aftertaste. Nancy was in a bit of a bad mood, since many girls had been making googly eyes a Frank all night. Frank, however, was faithful to his new wife and looked away. Aside from that, the four were happy and buzzed. At least,until the lights blacked out and there was a gunshot and a scream.

* * *

**I'm posting this before I start the next chapter. Hope this one was more exciting for you. I write to please both myself and my readers. That pleasure is it's own reward, but reviews are still encouraged! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I've decided to mention all my reviewers,catlover1033 and a bunch ou guests. I have recieved my first piece of criticizm and thank you so much for it! I do NOT own anything you recognize here!

* * *

The lights blinked back on and a small crowd was surrounding the victim. Frank saw him when he walked in, his name was Bill Chapman. When he introduced himself Bill mentioned that he was a wealthy business man. "We won't be able to stay away from this will we?" Nancy asked. "I don't think so," Frank said. "Why don't we look for clues?" Vanessa offered. "Great idea, babe! You could join the family business someday," Joe mentioned. The four turned around and saw a shadowy figure exit out the back door. Frank and Joe took off after him, whereas Nancy and Vanessa couldn't go without their long, Egypt approved, dress covers.

The boys were fast runners, but the killer got away. Before they realized that they lost him, two figures slammed into Frank and Joe. Frank expected a gun to his temple or the cold metal of a knife to his throat, but he didn't. He felt fur. "What the hell?" he thought. His head stopped spinning and he realized that he got pinned by a very large German Shepherd. Joe expected the same as Frank, but he felt human hair and the scent of vanilla. He looked up and saw a girl with chestnut skin and pitch black hair and eyes, even darker than Frank's. She couldn't be more than 12 years old. "How the hell did she pin me? She had the element of surprise," Joe thought to save his pride. The girl shined a flashlight in his face, "Crap, not you," she said. "Hades! Down, boy!" She said as both she and her dog jumped off the boys.

Nancy and Vanessa came running up, "What happened?" she asked. "The boys were knocked out by the killer," the girl quickly lied, much to the boys' gratefulness. "What's your name?" Frank asked her. "Isis Antony, my mother loved Egyptian culture," she answered. "As in Marc Antony and Isis the goddess? Nice," Vanessa said. "Enough about me," Isis said. "I heard you guys plan to look for clues. Does this mean that you are detectives?" Isis's voice changed. She had been speaking in some kind of Egyptian accent earlier. Now, she had a perfect American accent. "Yes, we're the best!" Joe said. "What happened to your accent?" Vanessa asked. "It's fake. I use my accent around strangers. I'm not using it now, because you're detectives," Isis replied. "Anyway, are you taking the case?" she asked. "Yes, I'll call my contact and ask to take the case. It's not a Hardy honeymoon until a mystery reveals itself," Frank said.

"Then, I want to help," the young girl demanded. "I don't think your parents would allow it," Frank said."I have no parents. I got a pass from the government t live alone," she said. The dog, Hades, barked. "With Hades, of course," she added."A murder investigation could get dangerous. We couldn't let you get hurt," Joe said. "Don't you remember how I pinned you?" she asked. "She pinned you?" Vanessa asked. "No!" Joe cried. "Fine, you can help, but I'm not on cleanup duty," Joe said gesturing to Hades.

"How old are you two?" Frank asked Isis. "I'm 12 and Hades is 2 in human years," she answered. "What? No way!" Joe said in disbelief since the dog had to be about 200 pounds and was a tall as his 5 foot 4 owner's hip. "If I'm going to help, how will I contact you tomorrow?" Isis asked. "Where do you live?" Nancy asked. "In an abandoned building in western Cairo. The government pays me enough to keep me alive, but no more than that," she said."Well, you can stay with us! I've always wanted a young girl to take care of. We can go shopping!" Vanessa said. "NO!" she half screamed. "I mean I'm fine. I have everything I need in Hades' pack," she said patting the bag strapped to the dog. "Alright, but if you ever need to shop, let us know," Nancy said, eyeing the girl's black, ripped army pants and tattered, black sweatshirt. "Okay, let's go! I'm starving, so let's order room service," Joe suggested as everyone agreed. "Fine by me," Isis said. "By the way, I found this when the murderer threw it at me. He was probably trying to hide it," Isis said, holding up a Colt 44 gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I was told that my lack of paragraphs made my story difficult to read and I apologize for that. I will be revising the chapters where that is a problem. I do NOT own anything you recognize here. I thank that particular reviewer for telling me about my error so I can improve.**

* * *

"Great, I think that's probably the murder weapon," Frank said. "Nice work, Isis," Joe said. "You are such a sweetie!" Vanessa cooed. "Thanks," Joe said, but when he turned around he saw than his wife was giving Hades a belly rub and his leg was going 100 miles per hour. "Looks like you have some competition, little brother," Frank teased. "Whatever, Franklin," Joe countered. "I'm beat. Let's eat and sleep," Nancy declared.

The five went back to the hotel rooms and decided that Isis would be staying with Nancy and Frank. "Do you want to shower first?" Nancy asked the young girl. "Sure," she replied. "If you guys want to shower together, that's fine with me. I'll just tend to Hades," Isis added as she headed to the bathroom with Hades at her heels. She emerged 5 minutes later. Nancy looked at Frank, "For her sake, we should shower separately," she said. "She said it was fine," Frank said with a grin and lead Nancy to the bathroom.

10 minutes later they were out and dressed and saw Isis setting up a sleeping bag. "We can't let a fellow detective sleep on the floor," Nancy said. "She's right. I'll set up the pull-out couch," Frank agreed. "Thanks," Isis said. When the bed was ready, Isis unstrapped Hades' pack and pulled out a black 9 mm Baretta, which she set under her pillow. "Where'd you get that?" Frank asked. "My father gave it to me…before he was executed," she said bitterly. "Why was he executed?" Nancy asked. "He was some kind of special agent," she began. "But he was too good. They couldn't risk him going rouge, so they shot him," she said with a hard edge in her voice.

"What about you mother?" Frank wouldn't have normally asked that, but he was curious. "She was sad. Really sad. She killed herself right in front of me. She left me to fend for myself at six years old. Six years old. Six years old," she repeated. "SIX! YEARS! OLD!" she cried. "I lived on the streets. That's where I found Hades. He was abandoned, too. We immediately had a special connection," she laughed bitterly. "I guess it was the common abandonment. He's been my only family ever since," she said. Nancy's eyes were filled with tears as she crossed the room and hugged the girl. She was sorry that she asked her to explain her horrible past.

"You work for the Network, don't you?" Isis asked. "The what?" Nancy asked, trying to play dumb to protect the girl. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you do, Wanna know why? Arthur Gray is my godfather and was my father's best friend," she said. Nancy and Frank were shocked. This was a very important and potentially dangerous girl. "Fine, yes, we work for the Network," Nancy said. "Why do you ask?" Frank asked her. "We're not dealing with a normal killer," she said. "The Assassins are at work again," she told them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter six! I would like to specially thank MythicalGirl17 for her subscription and for adding my stories to her favorite stories list! Honestly, I was considering not finishing the story, because I didn't get any reviews or anything, but when I got an email telling me that you favorited my story, I literally jumped off my bed and did the Harlem shake! For you, MythicalGirl17, I will continue my story if anyone reads it or not! I hope there will be a flood of ice cream and cookies in your kitchen! I also want to that a Guest for requesting me to paragraph dialouge correctly. I am a new writer and did not know how to work with dialouge. I hope you have a great day filled with fun, sunshine, happiness, and cake! I'm always open to suggestions so I can make reading my story easy, fun, and convenient! Enjoy the story, and one review gets the next chapter posted sometime today and the more reviews gets the next chapter quicker and a mention in my next author's note! I do NOT own anything you recognize or the Harlem shake!**

* * *

"What?! The Assassins? No offense Isis, but I think this is just murder, no threat to national security at all," Frank said.

"I agree. This was probably the murder of a business man for his money," Nancy said.

"Then how do you explain this?" Isis asked, pulling out a file folder. Frank quickly read the first article inside it. It was a printout of an FBI order to keep Bill Chapman on surveillance due to him being suspected of him financing terrorists.

"Also, look at this," Isis said, pulling out a page from the middle of the file, "A hotel back in America was bombed two days after he checked out of there. Doesn't that sound at least a little suspicious?" she asked.

"Yes, it does, but if you're the Gray Man's goddaughter, then why haven't you contacted the Network?" Nancy asked.

"First of all, to ensure my safety, Arthur won't have anything to do with me and keeps me away from the Network. Second of all, I want to help. The FBI, CIA, or ABC whatever would let me assist them against terrorists. But the thing is, my father taught me everything he knew. He taught me how to fight. He had me pull tires since I was old enough to walk and believe me, bicycle tires are pretty heavy when you're that young. That's why I want to join you guys. I can help and you are the only people that will let me," Isis answered.

"I'll contact the Network in the morning. We won't be very useful to anyone if we're dead tired," Frank said.

"Agreed. Good night," Isis said, flopping onto the pull-out couch and curling up next to Hades.

"Good night," the two older people replied. Soon, they were all fast asleep.

* * *

**Also, as you can probably tell, I like Joe and Vanessa, but I'm a true Frank and Nancy fan!**


End file.
